


Everybody Needs Practice

by madeitsimple



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeitsimple/pseuds/madeitsimple
Summary: Tony Stark becomes a little obsessed with Steve's sex life, or lack thereof, and takes it upon himself to make sure Steve gets the practice he needs.  As always, emotions get in the way.





	Everybody Needs Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after Winter Solider.

“Tony, I don’t think this is such a good idea,” Steve said, the uncertainty clear in his voice. 

“It’s a great idea actually, and something you’re going to enjoy.  Plus, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” 

They walked further down a dimly lit hallway with rooms down both sides. Pendant lights, brass fixtures and the marble floor kept it from feeling seedy, but it didn’t help Steve’s uneasiness. 

Natasha had been right, everybody needs practice, he just didn’t think she would tell Stark about it.  Why had he even said yes when Stark had delicately but deliberately floated the idea? 

“They’re not hookers Rogers, they’re escorts. Or sex workers. Things have changed, there’s no shame in it. No one is under duress,” he said. “Just take the edge off a bit, get some practice. See what you like.”

Steve had laughed off the idea, and tried not to be offended. He could get his own dates, if he wanted.  Except he was Captain America, and suddenly everyone he talked to had their own agenda, their own needs. Outside of Tony and the rest of the team, he’s not sure anyone saw him as just Steve Rogers. He’d tried to displace that energy, throw himself into his work, but he wasn’t a monk. Or, at any rate, he wasn’t interested in turning into one, involuntarily. 

He’d never been one for casual sex, and even now, years after being out of cryo freeze and seeing how sexually free the world had become, the idea still made him blush. So he was old fashioned, a square, a prude. Whatever you wanted to call it. It felt awkward to him, being so intimate with a stranger, he honestly wasn’t even sure he would enjoy it. 

But a couple of weeks ago, over too many Asgardian ales (thank you, Thor!) Tony had pushed the subject of his sex life, or lack there of, causing Natasha and Banner both to flee the room. 

“I know a great spot, if you’re interested,” he said leaning in and taking another sip of his drink. He wore a three piece suit without the jacket, shirt sleeves rolled up.  Steve had caught himself staring more than once at the bare strip of his forearms. “They’re very discreet. The women are wonderful, everyone is safe, it’s really a lovely way to spend the evening.” 

Steve had rolled his eyes but stayed put.  Everyone else was ok ignoring Steve’s celibacy, but talking about it had suddenly become Tony’s favorite hobby. 

“Plus, I’ll go with you, if you want. Make sure everything goes smoothly,” Tony offered far too casually, fixing Steve with a stare. His loose tie and unbuttoned collar gave him the air of a rich lothario, which is exactly what he was.  

The offer sent an unexpected tingle up Steve’s spine and his stomach flared with a kind of heat he hadn’t experienced in years. 

“So, what? You’re offering to hold my hand throughout the process?” Steve said. 

“Among other things,” Tony said, angling his eyes directly at Steve’s crotch. 

Steve groaned at the bad joke, used to Tony’s occasional flirtations.  

“Look, I just mean that it might be nice to have someone there to jump start the process a bit. Have a drink, make some small talk, and then leave you to it.”  
He’d been conspiratorial about it, had gently nudged Steve in this direction for days, and now here there were, inside a tastefully appointed, perfectly lit suit with a small sitting room in one corner and a large bed in the middle. 

Still, Steve was close to just making a run for it. 

“Take off your coat, come on.” Tony said. He’d already hung up his suit jacket and poured himself a drink. Steve wouldn’t be able to get drunk off anything here, but he gulped down the whiskey Stark passed him, mostly out of habit. 

“So, where is she?” he asked. 

“Relax, she’ll be here,” Tony said. “You’re so wound up right now I don’t trust you not to just jump out the window and make a break for it.” 

“Very funny. You know you’re awfully interested in me getting laid.”

“Not for me, actually,” Tony said, sipping his drink.  “It’s for the good of the team. And for the good of you. You gotta loosen up Rogers. Enjoy this life at least somewhat.” 

“I do enjoy it,” Steve mumbled under his breath. It’s just that his enjoyment was more along the lines of an early morning run and listening to jazz records while he made a sensible and nutritious dinner. 

“Well, just trust me when I say there’s more to life than 6am cardio.” 

Steve sat heavily on the couch, still apprehensive and anxious. He’d been more relaxed on missions to take down Hydra.  This was ridiculous he kept telling himself. He had no idea how Tony had actually talked him into coming along. Yes, he was kind of lonely, yes, sex would be nice, but he wanted a connection, someone he trusted, someone he...if not loved, then someone he knew for longer than 15 minutes.  
“Tony, this is a bad idea,” Steve began, trying to get back up. 

“Look, don’t punch me ok,” Tony interrupted. “I’m going to try something,” Holding his drink in one hand, Tony sat next him, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder, trying to squeeze out some of the tension. 

“This is ridiculous,” Steve muttered. 

“That I have to babysit you here? Yeah it is.  Come on Rogers, off with the jacket.” He let Tony remove his coat.  Unlike Tony, who’d come dressed in one of his expensive suits, Steve had worn dark slacks and a gray button down, the nicest shirt he had in his closet. 

“See, that’s better, right?”  Putting down the drink, Tony kept a minimum of space between them and moved his hand back to Steve’s shoulder, kneading out some of the tension. His fingers were firm but light, rubbing slow circles along the back of Steve’s neck, trailing his fingers through the short hair at his nape.  It was nice, Steve had to admit. 

I would be fine if this is all there was, he thought, letting his eyes drift close. Just the two of them in a dimly lit room, sitting close together on a sofa.  As much as he had rejected the idea before, he craved the hint of closeness Tony was offering him now. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me Rogers, you’ll make me look bad.” 

Steve kept his eyes closed but smiled.  “You wanted me to relax, this is me relaxed.” 

“There’s relaxed and there’s comatose. Try to find a middle ground, please.” 

After a few minutes, he felt rather than saw the door open. Standing in front of him was a lovely young woman, petite with long dark hair and olive skin, and the barest hint of makeup on her face. She was barefoot, and wearing a silk kimono that just barely covered her breasts. 

She smiled at them, introduced herself as Kara, and curled up on the other side of Steve. 

Only Tony’s grip on the back of his neck kept Steve from jumping up off the couch. 

“Hi,” he managed. 

“I’m Tony, This is Steve,” Tony said. 

“Hi,” she said again, smiling wide and bright, like she’d just heard a joke. She was classically beautiful, her dark eyes small but piercing, and if she knew who they were she didn’t let on. Like Tony said, they were very discreet.  
“Is this your first time here?” she asked. Steve nodded as Tony resumed the slow sweep of his thumb across the back of Steve’s neck.  It was a small touch, but enough to keep Steve grounded. 

“I thought maybe it was. You seem a little nervous, but it’s all right.”  Moving closer to Steve, Kara gently placed one hand on his chest, let her bare leg brush his thigh. “We can do anything you want to do, or nothing at all,” she said. “And I’m in no hurry.”  She looked at Steve with clear eyes that held a sense of playfulness. It was her job to read people, and so far she’d read Steve exactly right. 

“You can tell me what you like, or,” she paused, already sensing Steve wasn’t going to be overly verbal. “I can tell you what I like. What makes me feel good. How I like to be touched.” 

Steve nodded slightly dumbstruck.  

She smiled, dipped her head and began to kiss the underside of his jaw until Steve gasped and pulled back. She let out a light laugh and crossed one of her legs over Steve’s thigh. 

“See, that’s not so bad is it?” As her robe parted a little bit more, Steve noticed she was wearing black lace panties, the sight causing his pants to tighten. She placed small kisses along his jaw, behind his ear and Steve caught the light scent of her sandalwood perfume. The smell relaxed him even more and he let his eyes slip shut again. 

“I think this is my cue to head out,” Tony said softly beside him. Before he could move, Steve gripped his hand tightly, looking at him with a mix of arousal and panic. 

“Wait,” he said. “Stay. Please. I want you to stay.” Surprised, Tony exchanged a glance with Kara who nodded her consent. 

“Sure, stay. But only one of you gets to fuck me.”

Steve squeezed Tony’s fingers at the mention of the word, at the declaration of where the evening was headed.  

“You sure, Rogers?” He asked again. Steve held his eyes and nodded.  

Tony sat back down and began to remove his tie and waistcoat, watching as Kara turned Steve’s head towards her, giving him a slow, wet kiss. 

She was good, Tony could already tell. He’d been to plenty of these places and learned to read the women as much as they’d learned to read him. She was delicate, biding her time, but unafraid. She wouldn’t push too hard, but just hard enough. 

Tony watched as they two traded increasingly sloppy kisses, not as confused as he should have been about Steve’s request for him to stay. This was weird, uncharted territory, the evening moving in a direction he hadn’t consciously anticipated, but might have unconscioulsy wanted. 

There were so few ways to get close to Steve, who kept himself closed off from almost everyone on the team, even Sam sometimes. He was a leader first and foremost, but far different than Tony, who didn’t mind if people saw his flaws or knew his illicit past. Steve’s leadership was of the stoic kind. He was kind, generous, never too harsh, tough but fair, an almost unbearable moral compass by which to orient themselves. 

But that was the image, not the man. No one could be that upstanding all the time and Steve was human, with feelings and flaws and desires, something Tony liked to remind him of from time to time.  

Maybe he had anticipated this, even hoped for it, and that’s why he’d lingered in the room for as long as he had. He could tell something was happening here, a cracking open and he didn’t want Steve to be alone. 

Pushing up his sleeves, Tony watched as Kara moved her mouth over Steve’s.  They’d only been kissing for a few minutes and he could already see the bulge growing in Steve’s pants. While her mouth worked, her hands wandered across his body, stroking his face, rubbing his thigh. Still, Steve was stiff, his body coiled as he processed all her touches, unsure if he wanted to give into or fight the sensations. And he still had on too many clothes, a clear barrier for what they wanted to accomplish.

“This OK?” Tony asked as he unbuttoned Steve’s shirt, slipping his fingers briefly across Steve’s bare chest and stomach, giving him time to adjust to both of them touching him at once. They were taking it slow, as if any sudden change in speed or movement would have spooked him. 

Pulling away, Kara traced the tips of her fingers across Steve’s mouth, rocking against his thigh slightly.  “Not a bad start,” she said, looking over his heaving chest, taking in the slight perspiration that had broken out along his temple. There was a high flush climbing up his chest, working its way up to his cheeks. He already looked debauched, lying there with his shirt unbuttoned, hair askew and the outline of his cock visible in his pants. 

Tony had never seen him like this before, this undone, and his own breath quickened, his pulse racing at the sight of a clearly turned on Steve Rogers.  Kara tipped her mouth back over his, and pressed him back slightly into the sofa. Tony indulged himself and let his fingers stroke Steve’s chest, brushing against his nipple. 

The two of them worked in tandem, touching and kissing and stroking, until Steve was writhing on the sofa, making little confused noises of pure pleasure. 

“You alright, Rogers?” Tony asked. It felt stupid to check in on him, after all they weren’t on a mission, they weren’t fighting aliens, but he still felt responsible for Steve’s well being, even here. Especially here. 

Steve just sighed his approval into Kara’s mouth and gave a slight nod. As they kissed, she picked up his right hand and placed it along the inside of her thigh, inviting him to stroke the soft skin.  Steve did just that, his attention divided by the feel of her skin under his hand and Tony’s slow caress across his abdomen. He was already overwhelmed, everything inside him on fire, his cock throbbing. 

It wasn’t just her touches, though that was crucial, but the fact that Tony had stayed. The way he touched Steve now was as arousing as it was assuring.  He felt safe, less confused and adrift then he had in months. Sex wasn’t a total mystery to him, he knew how all the mechanics worked, but this was something new, uncharted territory between the two of them. He had only slept with women before, didn’t know anything else, but as Kara kissed him, he knew he wanted Tony near him, wanted to feel him as intimately as he could. Before he could change his mind, Steve turned his head and kissed Tony. It was different. Coarse stubble a change from her softness, Tony’s lips firmer and wider.  As his mouth melted against Tony’s, his stomach curled with a different kind of heat and anticipation. He pushed timidly until Tony took control of the kiss, cupping the side of his face and holding him firm, pushing his tongue into Steve’s mouth, taking Steve’s tentativeness as an invitation to keep him underwater. 

He held him there, kissing Steve till he felt like he was suffocating, desperate for air, both of them playing a game of chicken to see who could last the longest. Steve caved first, ripping his mouth away and gasping.  There was something rising in his chest, pushing against his sternum, a physical reaction he couldn’t really place. Steve was used to managing fear and sadness and anger, but this was love, affection, desire and it left him lost. He wanted Tony to kiss him like that again, for always. As they stared at each other, both breathless, Kara moved down his body, pushing his shirt open wider, her warm mouth lapping at the nipple Tony had been working previously.  He arched his back as she began to flick her tongue. Again, Tony’s hand against the side of his face kept him in place.

“She’s going to go down on you,” Tony said, possibly whispered, against Steve’s mouth, as if giving Steve advance warning was necessary. “But only if you’re alright with it.” 

At this point, he was alright with anything. “Yeah,” he nodded, already trying to keep his hips still. 

True to what Tony thought, Kara was slow about it, and took her time, trailing kisses down Steve’s chest, sucking at his nipples, at his hip bones, before finally reaching over his pants and cupping his erection. Steve moaned like he was in pain, bit Tony’s lip, and thrust his hips, just once, into her touch. 

They both watched her as she undid his pants and pushed them down, Steve staring at his own body like he was outside himself, Tony stupid with lust.  Crouching between his legs, Kara gently palmed his erection through his briefs before pulling back the elastic band and exposing the head. 

“Jesus,” Steve gasped at the feel of cool air. He stared as Kara pulled his briefs down further, exposing him fully.  She caught his eye and gave him a wicked little smile before she licked at the head, swirled her tongue and took him into her mouth. 

Steve arched up at the touch, pushing his shoulders into the back of the sofa. It was only Tony’s hand on his hip that kept him from thrusting rudely into her mouth. Dropping his head back, Steve tried to control his breathing as Kara moved her mouth slowly up and down his dick, her fingers wrapped around the base. He was desperate to come, a thought that must telegraph through his eyes. 

“Not yet, Rogers, not yet,” Tony chastised him slightly and reclaimed Steve’s mouth, one hand spreading Steve’s leg wider.

With the wet heat of Kara’s mouth all around him and Tony holding him in place, he felt trapped, almost panicky with the loss of control, everything too much and somehow not enough at the same time. 

He had orgasams before, with women and by himself, but nothing like what was building in the base of his gut.  He made small thrusts into her mouth, felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Tony stroked his face, tugged lightly at his hair, urging him on. 

“Fuck, you look so hot Rogers. You should see yourself,” Tony mumbled softly in his ear, kissing down his neck, making him even crazier. “You’re fucking unreal you know that, it’s a shame you keep all this wrapped up so tight.”  

“Tony,” Steve drew out his name, groaning, not caring anymore what he looked like. It was already too much. Testing his boundaries, Tony reached out a hand across the flat of Steve’s abdomen towards his groin, his fingers brushing pubic hair. He touched the base of Steve’s cock as Kara’s mouth continued to work. Gripping him firmly, Tony stroked him once, twice, three times until Steve cried out, come splashing in Kara’s mouth before she pulled off and let Tony stroke him through the rest of his orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure rolling through him. 

Trembling with pleasure, Steve let everything inside him unfurl slowly, relishing the light touch of Tony’s fingertips along his cock as he came down. Kara moved up to kiss him, pushing the taste of his own come into his mouth. It was the dirtiest thing Steve had ever done and he almost cried, not out of shame, but because it felt so good. 

“How’s your refractory period, Rogers?,” Tony asked, resting his sticky hand against Steve’s belly. “We’re not done yet.” 

Still half hard, Steve stretched his back like bow, either eager to push away from Tony’s relentless touch or closer to it, even he wasn’t sure.  With a fluid motion, Kara stood up and slipped off of her robe, showcasing her breasts. They were perfectly shaped, to Steve at least, small and firm, the nipples a dark pink that immediately drew his eye. 

“Come on,” she said, reaching out her hand. 

Steve took it, stood and removed the rest of his clothing. He shrugged off his shirt, stepped out of his pants, fully naked before them for the first time. Until now, all his sexual encounters, all three of them, had been quick, furtive attempts under bed sheets and the cover of darkness. Now, he stood up straight, unable to hide, and tried not to blush as Tony gazed up at him, trailing his fingers along the backs of his thigh, placing a kiss in the hollow of his knee. 

His own nakedness made him acutely aware that Tony was still dressed, and he worried, irrationally, that Tony would step away now, leaving him alone. 

Before he could say anything, Kara tugged him across the room, and lay down on the bed, spreading her legs apart.  He’d never gone down on a woman before, had only really ever heard Bucky talk about it, but he wanted to do it. Badly. 

“Start with her breasts,” Tony said, suddenly behind him. 

Steve lay down next to her, and did as he was told, kissing the bow of her mouth before moving down to her breasts, taking each one in his mouth, circling his tongue around the nipple. She arched her back as he sucked lightly, pushing her hands through his damp hair. Her touch was light, just the gentlest hint at where she wanted him. Steve knew what he was supposed to do, what was expected of him now, and he wanted to do it, but a nervous, shy fluttering in his gut made him unable to move his mouth or his fingers much lower than the dip of her hips. 

He wasn’t scared, or at least he didn’t think he was, but it felt like a massive leap to move his hands the final few inches and slip between her legs. Face heating up, he tried to pull away as Tony settled himself on the other side, bracketing Kara. 

“She’s ready Rogers. You can already feel it,” Tony said, pushing Kara’s panties aside and sliding his finger through the wetness. 

Kara gasped as Tony continued to rub his thumb along her clit, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Finally, Steve pulled her panties all the way down and placed his mouth between her legs. 

“Start with a small taste, Rogers,” Tony said. “Use your tongue first and then your mouth.” 

Steve did as he was told, licking between her folds first, tasting her on his tongue. Starting in small patterns first, Steve licked up and down in multiples of three before placing his mouth on her clit and sucking hard. 

Like a good soldier, he attuned himself to her every response, taking note of what made her cry out sharply, what made her sigh, and what made her buck her hips up into his mouth. He experimented with his tongue, pushing into her in little thrusts before clamping down hard on her clit and sucking. He goes fast, slowing down only when Tony places a hand on the back of his head, guiding him to a slower, smoother motion. 

“Easy, Rogers,” Tony said. “We’re not in a rush to finish.” 

As Steve circled and kissed her pussy, thrusting his tongue inside her, Tony caressed her clit, both of them achieving a subtle harmony of sexual affection that made her snap her hips up into Steve’s mouth. 

Cursing them both, she reached down and grabbed the back of Steve’s head, pushing him harder between her legs, crying out as Steve’s tongue teases out a powerful orgasm.

She keeps gasping Steve’s name as she comes down, her fading orgasm winding its way through her body.  Sated, Kara drifts while Steve lightly licks at her pussy. She’s too sensitive now for it to feel good, but she enjoys the softness of Steve’s hair between her fingers and likes the way Tony is staring at Steve, so she lets him stay. 

Still between her legs, Steve becomes aware of his own aching erection pressed flat against his belly. He moves his hand to wrap around himself but only gets in two strokes before Tony stops him with a hand on his wrist. He looks at Kara, who nods. 

“Fuck her,” Tony says. “Come inside her.” 

Steve almost comes right there, with Tony’s hand on his wrist. He’s so hard he knows he’s not going to last long, even though he just came. He should get a condom, or be better lubricated, but he’s confused and blind with lust, heart hammering at the thought of Tony being there, watching him while he fucks. He lines up between Kara’s legs and pushes the head of his cock inside her first, just a little, before pulling back out. 

“All the way,” Tony says, close to Steve’s ear. He sounds wrecked. 

Steve obliges and groans, pushing slowly inside her. She feels so good, a tight, wet heat he hasn’t felt in ages, and wraps her legs around him, driving deeper.  

He cries out as he pushes inside her again and again, no control or finesse in his movements, just an erratic rhythm as he tries to fuck her while she lifts her hips to meet him. He’s losing himself again, trying to regain some kind of control but failing as everything around him becomes light and sensation. 

“That’s it, Rogers, that’s it. Just a little deeper,” Tony’s voice is constant. “I bet she feels so fucking good. You’re perfect like this, you know that.”  

“Tony. Tony. Fuck,” Steve’s gasping his name out now, going crazy at the sound of Tony’s voice in his ear, wanting to be touched everywhere by him.  He thrusts harder, Kara’s moans and cries begin to mingle with Tony’s voice, both of them urging him on. 

He’s losing control now, everything spilling out and over. With eyes filled with longing, he looks at Tony and begs. 

“Kiss me, please.” Tony’s heart shatters at the request, blinking back tears at the sound of Steve’s voice, wrecked and wounded in a way he’s never heard. Grabbing the back of Steve’s neck Tony smashes their mouths together, trying to fill whatever cracks are breaking Steve apart. 

It’s a wet, messy kiss, Tony chasing Steve’s mouth as he keeps thrusting. He keeps a hand on Steve’s neck, pushing his own sweaty temple to Steve’s forehead. 

“You’re doing so good Steve, you’re perfect, just like this,” Tony says. “Come on, baby, that’s it. Come on, make her come.” 

Slipping one hand between Kara’s legs again, Tony rubs lightly at her pussy, flicking her clit in time with Steve’s thrusts. She clamps down hard on Steve’s cock and comes again, making him cry out.

“Tony,” Steve says again, begging for permission as his hips stutter. 

“It’s alright, baby, it’s alright,” Tony answers. “Steve, you’re so good. Come for me.” 

He twines his fingers through Steve’s damp hair, pulling him into kiss as Steve moans again and again into Tony’s mouth, his hips snapping erratically as he comes hard inside her.  Crying out, he mashes his mouth to Tony’s, eyes squeezed shut tight as if can’t bear to see what’s happened to him. His orgasm spills out of him in long jagged waves, tearing him apart from the inside. It’s never been like this and he wants to rail at Tony for doing this to him, for breaking him so totally apart he’s not sure there’s a way to put everything back together.  

They pull apart and he collapses on top of Kara, spent and exhausted. In that white space between waking and sleep, Kara traces little kisses alongside his face. Tony strokes his back, petting him as he comes down.  Feeling shaky, he pulls out and rolls over onto his back, his cock splayed against his stomach. The bed dips as Kara rolls away and kisses them both goodbye. Shortly, Steve hears a door open and shut softly. 

Tony’s still staring at him, and he knows he looks ruined. His mouth a red, wet mess, his body covered in come. Reaching down, Tony traces the outline of his mouth with the fingers of one hand while the other unbuttons his pants.  

The sight of it makes his cock give a weak twitch, and he knows that if he hadn’t already come twice, he’d get hard again at the sight. Shifting slightly, he runs one shaky hand up along Tony’s covered thigh.  

Tony spreads his legs slightly, stroking himself a few times before pulling out completely. Without breaking eye contact, Steve opens his mouth slightly, just a bit, for Tony to place the tip of his erection against his mouth.  They’ve been through too much this evening and Steve knows Tony won’t push him farther than he can go, but he peaks out his tongue anyway, licking the head of Tony’s cock, tasting precome. He groans at the taste, different from Kara, and opens his mouth a little wider, softly sucking at the head. 

Tony gasps and let’s Steve experiment with feel of it before gently pushing him away. He caresses the side of Steve’s face with his free hand, and speeds up his strokes with the other. Steve just opens his mouth, ready to taste Tony’s come. 

A drawn out, “Steve, fuck,” is all Tony manages before the first spurt of come hits Steve’s face, dripping along his cheeks and jawline. Still fisting himself rapidly, head thrown back and eyes closed, Tony spills all over Steve, marking his face and chest with ropes of come.  Tony doesn’t get out much beside Steve’s name, rendered speechless for once, and twitches weakly as Steve takes a few experimental tastes of his spent cock. 

Breathless and sweaty, Tony collapses forward, touching his forehead to Steve’s, and letting their breath mingle. 

They drift in silence for a while, and Steve wonders if Tony planned this, if he knew this would happen, if this is how he expected it all to go. Instead of asking, he opens his arms and pulls Tony down next to him. The questions can wait.


End file.
